The Will of Mr Stapleman
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe's manager and brother-in-law is rushed to the hospital due to a sudden health problem.  Mr. Stapleman's will reveals who the owner of his computer store is if he passed.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, Frederick, Angela, Rachel, and Mr. Stapleman are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Will of Mr. Stapleman**

Sixty-six year old Chloe Stapleman and Mr. Stapleman, who was her manager and brother-in-law, were doing paperwork in his office. She was the assistant manager of the computer store.

Just then, Mr. Stapleman started gasping for breath. Chloe stopped what she was doing and saw him holding the area where his heart was located.

"You all right?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I think I'm having a heart attack," Mr. Stapleman said with gritted teeth.

Chloe picked up the phone and dialed 911. The operator agreed to send an ambulance right over.

* * *

><p>Seventy-four year old Donny was in the lab when there was a knock on the door. He turned and saw Chloe's husband Roger standing in the doorway.<p>

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Chloe just called me and said that Trent was rushed to the hospital because of a heart attack," Roger said, sounding panicked.

"I'll get my brothers and then we'll go."

"We'd better hurry."

Donny quickly put away what he was working on. Then he and Roger took off to inform Mikey, Leo, and Raph of the situation.

* * *

><p>A little later, Chloe and the turtles were in the waiting room. Roger was currently spending time with Mr. Stapleman.<p>

"I hope Mr. Stapleman will be all right," Donny said.

"He didn't look so great earlier," Chloe said.

"The best we can do right now is be here for Roger," Leo said.

"I agree," Raph said.

"Especially if something happens," Mikey said.

Just then, Roger came into the waiting room. He and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away.

"He's gone," Roger said.

"We're here for you," Chloe said.

Just then, Donny rushed out of the waiting room. Mikey went after him.

* * *

><p>Donny had a feeling that someone was following him. He turned and saw that it was Mikey.<p>

"I don't want to talk right now," Donny said.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," Mikey explained.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"How do you know?"

"You look like you're about to break down any second now."

Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Mikey gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

* * *

><p>The turtles, Chloe, and Roger arrived back home a couple hours later. Chloe started taking care of the funeral arrangements and informing friends and relatives of Mr. Stapleman's passing.<p>

"How are you holding up, Roger?" Leo asked.

"I'm really going to miss Trent," Roger replied, his voice breaking.

Leo gathered Roger in his arms. Roger latched onto Leo, buried his face in his shoulder, and broke down completely.

"Feel any better?" Leo asked when he and Roger released each other.

"A little but it won't bring Trent back," Roger said.

"Where are Mikey and Donny?" Raph demanded.

"Probably in the area where the cats used to be," Leo replied.

"I hope they're all right."

"Same here."

* * *

><p>Mikey and Donny were in the area where the cats used to be. They were sitting on the sofa while passing the tissue box back and forth.<p>

"I can't believe Mr. Stapleman is gone," Mikey said.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," Donny said.

"When do you think the funeral will be?"

"Chloe's taking care of that so hopefully we'll find out soon."

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other. They stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

><p>Mr. Stapleman's funeral took place a couple days later. Lots of friends and relatives showed up.<p>

Chloe and Roger spotted their 45 year old sons Kyle and Frederick with their wives Angela and Rachel and walked over to them. Kyle was married to Angela and Frederick was married to Rachel. Kyle and Frederick were identical twins and so were Angela and Rachel. Both couples became grandparents a few years ago.

"Sorry to hear about Uncle Trent," Kyle said sincerely.

"How are you holding up?" Frederick asked his parents.

"I'm going to miss him," Roger admitted.

"He was a great man," Chloe said.

"Let us know if you need anything," Angela said

"We're here for you," Rachel chimed in.

Chloe, Kyle, and Angela wrapped their arms around each other and so did Roger, Frederick, and Rachel. Then Chloe and Roger switched places.

Chloe and Roger excused themselves and walked away. They headed over to Mr. Stapleman's coffin.

"Rest in peace," Chloe said.

"We'll miss you, Trent," Roger said.

Chloe and Roger wrapped their arms around each other. Then they walked away from the coffin.

* * *

><p>At the cemetery, Mr. Stapleman was being buried. The minister said some words and then everyone threw a rose into the grave.<p>

"Trent Stapleman shall now rest in peace," the minister said.

"Bye, Uncle Trent," Kyle said.

"We love you," Frederick said.

Eventually, everyone started leaving the cemetery. As soon as it was clear, Mr. Stapleman's coffin was lowered into the ground.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Chloe got something in the mail addressed to her. It was a letter from Mr. Stapleman's lawyer stating that he passed his computer store onto her.<p>

"I NEED EVERYONE TO COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Chloe announced. Roger and the turtles raced into the room a few seconds later.

"Everything all right?" Roger asked with concern.

"I just got a letter from your brother's lawyer," Chloe replied.

"What does it say?" Donny inquired.

"Roger has inherited $800 and I've inherited the computer store," Chloe replied.

"That's great news," Raph said.

"You'll do a great job with the computer store," Leo said with confidence.

"That I agree with," Mikey said.

Chloe and Roger wrapped their arms around each other. The turtles wrapped their arms around each other and formed a circle around Chloe and Roger.

They released each other a few minutes later. Then they went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
